Użytkownik:CarolajnaWIKI/Brudnopis
Blitz '(z niem.piorun,błyskawica) - pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki CarolajnaWIKI. Pracuje w Fabryce Pogody, a w wolnym czasie pisze książki. Jest siostrą Blaze'a, Shadow Dash'a oraz Juana, i córką Si i Nigruma. Jest w związku małżeńskim z Halikiem oraz ma córkę, Star Bringer. W dzieciństwie mieszkała w Manehattanie, lecz jako dorosła klacz przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu. Powstanie Kucyk Ziemski Pierw autorka planowała zrobić swojego pierwszego kucyka. Nie znała jeszcze za dobrze serialu, lecz po prostu chciała mieć kucyka. Zrobiła go w grze "Pony Creator". Kucyk ten właściwie nie miał imienia i jego sierść była koloru ciemnej zieleni. Kucyk był klaczą, miał czarne oczy i grzywę w dwóch kolorach: niebieskim oraz różowym. Ten pomysł jednak szybko autorce się znudził, a sama dobrze nie rysowała na komputerze, więc w ogóle zrezygnowała z pomysłów tworzenia swojego kucyka. Sam kucyk wcale nie odzwierciedlał jej. Pegaz W końcu, po kilku latach autorka zdecydowała się stworzyć po raz kolejny ponysonę. Wtedy już dobrze rysowała na komputerze, lecz grzywy jej za dobrze nie wychodziły. Wtedy już dobrze się zapoznała z serialem. Stworzyła więc pegaza o morelowej sierści ('BARDZO przypominającej kolor skóry człowieka), brązowej grzywie i szarych oczach.Kolejny kucyk nie posiadał znaczka. Długo się utrzymała z tą ponysoną, lecz niestety po kilku miesiącach znudził się jej wygląd, bo autorka uważała, że sam wygląd kucyka jest za bardzo przypominający człowieka (Kolor skóry itp.). Postanowiła więc wymyślić coś innego, lecz niestety nie zamyśliła się za długo. Jednorożec Kolejnym kucykiem był właściwie kucyk 2, tylko że został zmieniony. Kolory jednak takie same pozostały, jedynie co zostało zmienione w tym kucyku, to rasa oraz wygląd grzywy. Autorka jednak dalej nie uważała kucyka za swoje kucykowe ja, więc postanowiła po kilku dniach znudził się jej pomysł. Ostateczna decyzja Autorka była już trochę podirytowana tym, że nie może stworzyć dobrej ponysony, która się jej spodoba. Wreszcie zaczęła rysować. Narysowała pegaza, ogiera, o żółtej sierści, oraz pomarańczowo - niebieskiej grzywie. Sama nie wiedziała jakiego kucyka narysować, więc pomyślała, aż wreszcie wymyśliła. Narysowała klacz lekko brązowej sierści, brązowo - niebieskiej grzywie oraz pomarańczowych oczach. Za znaczek miała błyskawicę. Autorka nazwała bez imiennego kucyka Blitz i tak jak na razie wygląda jej ponysona i dotąd nie zrobiła żadnych zmian w kucyku. Wygląd Blitz jest pegazem o lekko brązowej sierści, oczach koloru pomarańczowego i grzywie w dwóch kolorach: niebieskim i brązowym. Sama jest szczupła i jest o kilka centymetrów mniejsza od normalnej dorosłej klaczy. Często w podstawówce przezywali ją od małej, ponieważ była najmniejsza w klasie. Szczupłość ma po cioci. Blitz, kiedy zje coś nie zdrowego i tlustego nigdy nie staje się gruba. Zawsze jest chuda. Za to jej bracia, Blaze i Demon Dash mogą łatwo zgrubnąć. Dodatki Blitz zazwyczaj się ani nie maluje ani nie nosi żadnych bransoletek czy innych typu rzeczy. Na specjalne okazje ubiera swoje kolczyki. Ubrania Blitz na co dzień nie chodzi w żadnych ubraniach i sukienkach ale na ważne i specjalne okazje ubiera swoją długą sukienkę w dwóch kolorach: czarnym i niebieskim Wpisz w wujka Google What's the colour of this dress ;.; bo mówi, że to jej ulubione połączenie kolorów, razem z połączeniem różowego i czarnego. Często jej długie włosy jej przeszkadzają w wykonywaniu niektórych czynności, dlatego związuje grzywę gumką, a na lato ścina je, bo uważa, że jest jej za gorąco w długiej grzywie. Historia Narodziny To się stało tak nagle. Sia musiała pojechać jak najszybciej do szpitala, bo ta zaczęła rodzić. Juan już kojarzył co się dzieje,Blaze powoli też zaczynał wiedzieć o co chodzi, ale Demon Dash dalej nie wiedział o co chodzi. Tata wreszcie wytłumaczył mu, że dołączy do rodziny ktoś nowy. Demon Dash przestraszył się okropnie. Myślał o tym, że jakiś nieznajomy mu kucyk dołączy do rodziny, lecz tata rozwiał te obawy. Powiedział mu, że będzie miał siostrę. Jego strach zamienił się w podekscytowanie. Kiedy mama wreszcie urodziła córeczkę pozostał tylko jeden obowiązek: nazwać nowo narodzone dziecko. Było wiele propozycji imienia, takie jak Flos albo Eko. Lecz babcia wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze i dodała: Blitz. Tak pozostało.Jednej z cioć trochę się nie podobała rasa dziecka, ponieważ uważała, że pegazy są nierozgarnięte i wybuchowe, oraz bardzo nieodpowiedzialne. Niestety cioci Doctrinie się to nie spodobało, ponieważ sama była pegazem i nie życzyła sobie, by ktoś tak mówił. Dwie ciocie się pokłóciły. Jedna ciocia (Ta która zaczęła dyskusję) pojechała do domu, z fochem, a ciocia Doctrina została w szpitalu, bo chciała wspierać Się. Źrebięce lata Kiedy Blitz miała zaledwie kilka lat i była już źrebakiem, wysłano ją do przedszkola. Zaprzyjaźniła się z kilkoma innymi źrebakami, które wydawały się jej miłe. Razem z nimi rysowała, wybierała się na spacery z nimi. Wystąpiła w przedstawieniu dla rodziców i tańczyła z małą klaczką, nazywającą się Chokollis. Ale jedna klaczka nie przypadła jej do gustu. Kiedy był karnawał i dzieci bawiły się w zabawę "Gorące krzesła" mała klacz, Viper, jednorożec, z którą jako jedyna została w grze (Inne źrebaki odpadły) popchnęła Blitz, by wygrać i dostać nagrodę. Blitz była zła. Nikt tego nie zauważył, a Viper dostała nagrodę, na którą nie zasługiwała. Za to Blitz dostała inne nagrody w innych grach. Musiała z zamkniętymi oczami znaleźć swoją mamę, a mama musiała ją prowadzić swoimi głosem. Za tą grę Blitz dostała kredki i gumkę, które później po kilku dniach zostały zniszczone i ukradzione przez inne dziecko, które pewnie było zazdrosne. W czerwcu pani przedszkolanka urządziła przyjęcie pożegnalne, na które zaprosiła rodziny z ich dziećmi, w tym Blitz i ich rodziców. Dzieci tańczyły na scenie przy muzyce. Także Blitz tańczyła ze swoją grupą, taniec z hiszpańską muzyką i miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę oraz czerwony kwiat w grzywie. Czasy przedszkola były dobrymi wspomnieniami dla Blitz, lecz nie można było na zawsze się nic nie uczyć i cały czas się bawić w przedszkolu. Rodzice zapisali się ją do szkoły. I tak zaczął się jej koszmar. Podstawówka Pierw zaczęło się od zerówki. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Każdy ją lubił i każdy się z nią bawił. No, prawie każdy. W klasie była ta sama klaczka, która tak bardzo przeszkadzała Blitz, czyli Viper. Ale jakoś klaczki nie wchodziły sobie w drogę. Później zaczęła się pierwsza klasa. Było o wiele trudniej dla mojego móżdżka ;-; inaczej. W zerówce wypychali tylko jakieś obrazki z "Wypychanek" i coś wycinali. Tutaj uczyło się liter i cyfr. Liczenie było najprostsze, razem z literami, tylko trzeba było poznawać liczby i je później odrysowywać zgodnie z przykładem. Tak samo było z literkami. Minęło to szybko. Zaczęła się druga klasa. Trzeba było nauczyć się czytać i liczyć. Z liczeniem nie było problemu dla Blitz, wystarczyło tylko dodać jedną liczbę z drugą. Z czytaniem było trudniej. Nie potrafiła czytać jeszcze, a kiedy pani wyznaczała ją do tego, by coś przeczytała, ona patrząc na tekst nie wiedziała co powiedzieć i jak to przeczytać. Inne źrebaki się z niej śmiały, dlatego ponieważ nie potrafiła czytać, a prawie wszyscy potrafili, cóż, prawie wszyscy. Jeszcze cztery inne dzieci nie potrafiły czytać, tylko te dzieci, które umiały i lubiły te cztery dzieci które nie potrafiły czytać śmiały się właśnie z Blitz, bo jej nie lubiły. Coś się stało, że w drugiej klasie dzieci mniej ją lubiły. Pewnie dlatego, ponieważ jako jedyna miała prawie ze wszystkim problem. Pani też czasem mówiła rodzicom, żeby Blitz nauczyła się czytać. Lecz wszelkie próby nauczenia Blitz czytania były marne i bez skutku. Zaczęła się trzecia klasa. W ten mama uczyła Blitz czytania za pomocą elementarzu. Pani była zachwycona, lecz dzieci nie były pod wrażeniem. I zaczęło się coś innego. Matematyka. Z matematyką zaczęły się większe problemy, bo doszło mnożenie. Znowu dzieci zaczęły się nabijać z niej. Po kilku miesiącach także rodzice i ciocia Doctrina pomogła Blitz nauczyć się i zrozumieć mnożenie. Pani była pod wrażeniem ale dzieci znowu zignorowały to i nie uważały to za nic wielkiego. Nadeszła czwarta klasa. Doszły nowe przedmioty. Sama Blitz i jej rodzina była zmartwiona brakiem lśniącego znaczka na boku małej. Ale Blitz starała się być cierpliwa i wmawiała sobie, że znaczek z czasem się jej pojawi.Do matematyki doszły nowe rzeczy. Dzielenie i mierzenie odcinków. Dalej miała problemy z matematyką. Dzielenie i mierzenie opanowała szybko. Do języka polskiego doszła gramatyka. W trzeciej klasie była kaligrafia i dyktanda które wychodziły jej dość dobrze i miała z dyktand dobre oceny. Gramatyka także była łatwa. Przyroda doszła, jak i technika oraz historia, WF i zajęcia komputerowe. Z zajęć komputerowych nie było nic ciekawego, tylko granie w gry i robienie ćwiczeń na płytce. Technika mówiła o rodzaju drewien itp. Na WF było najgorzej. Nikt nie chciał jej wybrać do jakiejś drużyny i uważali ją za bezużyteczną. Dalej jej dokuczano, tylko bardziej. Zabierano jej rzeczy itp. Pani była dość ślepa tak jak i poprzednia pani (Blitz uczyły 2 panie. Od 1 - 3 klasy uczyła ją inna nauczycielka, a od 4 - 6 także się zmieniła). Nie widziała, że dokuczano Blitz i nic z tym nie robiła. Nie chciała się przyznać, że jej dokuczano, bo się bała, że jeśli powie to nauczycielce, to zrobią jej większe problemy. Właściwie, nie cała klasa dokuczała jej. Tylko jedynie 3 osoby: Viper oraz jeden ogier i klacz. Znaczy, wszyscy uważali ją za dziwaczkę, ponieważ Viper naopowiadała wszystkim złe plotki o Blitz, oprócz jednej osobie. Nazywała się Baltie i nie wierzyła we wszystkie kłamstwa Viper. Postanowiła być przyjaciółką Blitz. Sama klacz się zdziwiła, ale została jej przyjaciółką i trzymały się tak siebie aż do końca roku. Zaczęła się piąta klasa. Sama Baltie okazała się być fałszywą przyjaciółką i opuściła Blitz. Blitz była załamana, a mama powiedziała, że wiedziała że ona ją zostawi. Baltie mówiła, że jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i że nigdy ją nie zostawi. Wszystkie te słowa były kłamstwem. Także pani wychowawczyni dowiedziała się, że te 3 kucyki szykanowały Blitz, więc pani ukarała te kuce i kazała, by zostawiły Blitz w spokoju. I tak zostawiły, lecz dalej przyjaciół w klasie nie miała. Stała się chamska dla innych jeśli chodziło o pożyczenie czegoś i się do nikogo nie odzywała w klasie. Także poszła z mamą do psychologa, ponieważ pani matematyczka uważała, że to dziwne, że Blitz ma problemy z matematyką. Okazało się, że ma dyskalkulię. Pani kazała na następny rok, by kupiono Blitz specjalne ćwiczenia dla dzieci z dyskalkulią. Nastąpiła 6 klasa. Blitz trochę podrosła, lecz dalej była najmniejsza spośród klasy. Baltie chciała przeprosić Blitz i znowu chciała, by były przyjaciółkami,lecz Blitz odmówiła, myśląc, że znowu mogła by ją oszukać i znowu ją opuścić. Przyjaźniła się z chłopakami. Nie miała wyboru, inne dziewczyny uważały ją za chłopczycę, bo grała w gry dla chłopaków W CS'A, OTWIERAŁA SKRZYNKI JAK IZAK xD ale nie przejmowała się tym. Poznała pegaza Halika, który ją lubił i rozmawiała z nim o różnych grach. Dalej nie miała znaczka, ale nikt się nie śmiał z tego powodu. Aż w końcu nadszedł czas, by pożegnać się z kolegami i wybrać się do gimnbazjum. Okazało się jednak, że jej najlepszy kolega, z którym gadała o grach, idzie do tego samego gimnazjum. Gimnazjum Mama zapisała ją do najbliższego gimnazjum, żeby się nie spóźniała. Cóż, podstawówka była bardzo blisko jej domu, więc trzeba było tylko przejść przez ulicę, i skręcić przy pewnej alejce koło placu zabaw dla źrebaków i już byłaby w gimnazjum. Zaczęła się pierwsza klasa. Na szczęście była ze swoim dawnym kolegą, Halikiem. Wszyscy ją lubili w klasie i nie przejmowali się tym, że nie ma znaczka. Także poznała 2 kucyki, które stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Jedna z nich była pegazem o czarnej sierści i krótkiej,białej grzywie. Miała czerwone oczy i nazywała się Umbra. Druga natomiast była kucykiem ziemskim o niebieskiej sierści i miała pomarańczową grzywę. Nazywała się Miri i miała za znaczek babeczkę. Pewnie jej przeznaczeniem było pieczenie. Trochę zaniedbała Halika, a on poczuł się trochę smutno z powodu tego, że mało spędza z nim czasu, lecz cieszył się, że ma przyjaciółki, z którymi może pogadać. Nastąpiła druga klasa, a znaczka dalej brak. Rodzice zaczęli się trochę niepokoić, bo wszystkie źrebaki w okolicy miały już znaczki,a ich córka jest nastolatką i dalej nie ma znaczka. Lecz Blitz na razie nie przejmowała się jego brakiem. Trochę zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu z Halikiem, żeby nie poczuł się zaniedbany.Kolejna klasa gimnazjum. Zaczęło się dość normalnie, ale później okazało się, że Halik musi się wyprowadzić z Manehattanu. Blitz nie chciała, żeby jej kolega się wyprowadzał, więc powiedziała mu, żeby porozmawiał o tym z rodzicami. Sam Halik też nie chciał się wyprowadzać, ale gdy porozmawiał z rodzicami, niestety, ale nie zgodzili się zostać. Blitz starała się także przekonać jego rodziców, lecz to też nie poskutkowało. I tak Halik wyjechał. Blitz była tym przygnębiona, i koleżanki i rodzina próbowały ją pocieszyć. Później było liceum. Po tym już nie zobaczyła swoich przyjaciółek, bo każda poszła w swoją stronę. Wreszcie skończyła szkołę i mogła już pracować. Nie miała zbyt dużo zainteresowań, więc zdecydowała się na normalną i typową pracę dla pegaza: praca w fabryce pogody. Praca w fabryce i zdobycie znaczka Praca w fabryce była dość spokojna. Blitz nie miała z nikim żadnych spin, ale także nie miała przyjaciół. Wszyscy byli zajęci i nie mieli czasu ze sobą rozmawiać. Pewnego dnia była awaria w fabryce i szef kazał wszystkim pegazom uciekać, ale Blitz czuła, że nie może uciec. Szybko poleciała do fabryki i próbowała naprawić problem, który ktoś zrobił. Pełno było chmur z piorunami i wiele innych rzeczy. Także wiał na nią silny wiatr. Wtem zauważyła niebieską chmurę, która strzelała niebieskimi piorunami. Nigdy nie spotkała takiej chmury. Szybko ją zniszczyła, ale kiedy już ją zniszczyła, kopnął ją prąd i na chwilę zemdlała. Lecz kiedy się obudziła, szybko jakimś cudem naprawiła wszystko w fabryce. Zniszczyła chmury z piorunami, a resztę rzeczy posprzątała. Kiedy popatrzyła się na siebie, wtem zauważyła, że na boku ma znaczek. Niebieski piorun. Blitz się niezmiernie ucieszyła i wróciła do domu. Pokazała znaczek całej rodzinie i byli pod wrażeniem. Sam brat powiedział, że wierzył, że na pewno dostanie kiedyś znaczek. Następnego dnia w pracy szef znalazł osobę, która całe to zamieszanie zrobiła i chciał ją zwolnić, lecz Blitz powiedziała, żeby szef jej nie zwalniał. Kiedy wszyscy zobaczyli znaczek, już wiedzieli, że Blitz na pewno sama poradziła sobie z tym bałaganem w fabryce. Szef ją pochwalił, i powiedział, że jako jedyna była na tyle odważna, by zapobiec awarii w fabryce. Takim też sposobem zdobyła awans i miała stanowisko robienia śnieżynek na zimę. Choć to zajmowało bardzo długo na zrobienie takiej śnieżynki, Blitz przystała na tę propozycję. Spotkanie z Halikiem Pewnego pięknego pochmurnego dnia, cały czas lało i ogólnie pogoda była brzydka ;.; dnia, kiedy to Blitz miała wolne od pracy i szła do sklepu, przez przypadek wpadła na pewnego ogiera, ale kiedy się na niego popatrzyła...zobaczyła Halika. Postali trochę na ulicy i porozmawiali sobie, a Blitz zapytała się go, co tam u niego i czy podoba się jego miasto. Halik powiedział, że tak, że jest ciekawe, i dodał, że przyjechał do Manehattanu tylko dlatego, bo chciał wrócić do swojego rodzinnego miasta. Także dodał, że za nią bardzo tęsknił i było mu samotnie bez niej. Halik dał jej swój numer żeby później do niego zadzwoniła, a ta wzięła go. Poszła do sklepu i zrobiła zakupy. Po kilku dniach zaczęli się częściej spotykać, aż wreszcie się okazało, że to nie są tylko najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. To było coś innego. To była miłość. Po kilku dniach Halik zaprosił ją na randkę, a ta się zgodziła. I zostali parą, aż wreszcie nadszedł ślub, zaprosili jej rodzinę i jego rodzinę. Wszyscy się świetnie bawili i cieszyli się ze świeżego małżeństwa. Później była jedna sprawa do omówienia. Do kogo mają się przeprowadzić. Przeprowadzka i ciąża Wreszcie postanowili, że przeprowadzą się do jego mieszkania. Było dosyć ciasno, lecz jakoś musieli sobie poradzić, a sami zbierali pieniądze na kupienie większego mieszkania. Po miesiącu okazało się, że Blitz jest w ciąży. Bardzo się ucieszyła się z tego powodu, a Halik trochę był podenerwowany, że zostanie ojcem. Blitz powiedziała o tym swojej rodzinie, a ta gratulowała jej, a zwłaszcza cieszyła się jej mama, że zostanie babcią, a także Blaze cieszył się, że dostanie wujkiem. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, a sama wieść o ciąży Blitz rozeszła się szybko po całej rodzinie. Wszyscy zaczęli jej przysyłać różne rzeczy dla dziecka typu śpioszki i itp. 2 miesiące później Halikowi udało się zdobyć wystarczająco pieniędzy, by kupić większe mieszkanie. Oczywiście Blitz nie pracowała, bo miała urlop ze względu na ciążę. 8 miesiące później urodziła się im córeczka, którą nazwali Star Bringer. Była bardzo podobna do brata Blitz, Demon Dash'a. Później przeprowadzili się do Canterlotu, bo uznali, że tak będzie lepiej. Nowe przyjaźnie W Canterlocie okazało się jednak, że Blitz poznała wiele znajomości, i były to: Ruby Rose, Chokollis (Jej dawna znajoma z przedszkola), Ginny, Puella, Joanna oraz Tenui i Markie. Z tą ostatnią i z tą drugą zaprzyjaźniła się najwięcej, lecz reszta nie była jej obojętna. Z Ruby Rose często chodzi na herbatki owocowe, z Ginny się czasem ściga jak jest w nastroju, z Puellą piecze pizzę, z Joanną spacerują sobie i mogą rozmawiać o wszystkim, z Tenui ona to taki forever alone ;.; za często się nie spotyka, bo ta nie ma czasem nastroju lub ochoty jej widzieć.Z Markie spędza najwięcej czasu i jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, chociaż ma taki buntowniczy charakter. Okazało się później, że Tenui i Joanna są w związku, a Joanna jest z Tenui w ciąży. Wszystkie koleżanki były podekscytowane tym, że dwie klacze będą miały dziecko, a sama Blitz chciała wiedzieć, jak się do tego stało, bo dobrze wiedziała, że dwie klacze nie mogą zajść ze sobą w ciążę, lecz Tenui powiedziała, że później jej powie, ale w sumie to później jeszcze nie nadeszło. Osobowość Wybuchowa Blitz, gdy coś jej nie wyjdzie, może się łatwo wkurzyć. Kiedy na przykład jest czymś zajęta, a np. brat chce coś jej pokazać, odpowiada głośnym "CZEGO CHCESZ?!". Nie lubi, gdy brat zawraca jej głowę jakimiś głupotami które jej nie interesują. Także często jeśli ją ktoś przezwie to odpowiada tym samym. Żartownisia Blitz w podstawówce często lubiła krzyczeć razem z kolegami "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA" :3 żartować razem z kolegami. Często mówiła coś śmiesznego typu właśnie jej dotychczas popularne "Idź się utop" lub "Memento Mori" a później chłopaki powtarzali to cały czas. Lubiła, kiedy się śmieli z jej śmiesznych tekstów, lecz nie lubiła, że kopiują je. Teraz także lubi sobie żartować z koleżankami i mówić im śmieszne teksty, które je rozśmieszą. Także kiedy nie jest w humorze lub rozmawia z osobą, której nie lubi (nie mając lub mając nastrój) często mówi sarkazmy. Leniwa Blitz w dzieciństwie była dość leniwa. Nie chciała się uczyć, więc dostawała prawie same jedynki z matematyki. Gdyby miała zrobić jakąś wypracowanie, po prostu by się jej nie chciało, a sama próbowała by się wywinąć z napisania jej, mówiąc, że to strata czasu bo co? lepiej siedzieć przed komputerem i jakieś pastelowe tabarety oglądać? ;-; . Lecz jeśli chodzi o zadania domowe, robi je zaraz po zjedzeniu obiadu, żeby później mieć spokój. Jeśli na przykład ma z czymś problem, idzie do rodziców, żeby jej pomogli z zadaniem. Wstydliwa i zamknięta w sobie Kiedyś, jako dziecko, Blitz była wstydliwa i zamknięta w sobie (czyli nieśmiała). Bardzo nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś z jej klasy do niej podchodził i mówił jej zwykłe cześć" , bo pewnie miała traumę po tym, jak trzy kucyki z jej klasy ją szykanowały. Także kiedy na WF nie ćwiczyła, rysowała sobie w swoim zeszycie. Rozglądała się wokół, czy nikt nie patrzy jak rysuje, bo nie chciała, żeby koledzy z jej klasy zobaczyli jej rysunki. Także w 6 klasie Viper chciała jej zabrać zeszyt, żeby zobaczyć, co ona tam rysuje. Tchórz Blitz jest strasznie strachliwa. Często, kiedy zobaczy jakiegoś robaka na ścianie, krzyczy, żeby zabito to i kiedy zobaczy muchę latającą i bzyczącą do jej ucha miota się wszędzie i macha rękami kopytami żeby mucha odleciała. Można to nazwać raczej fobią, a oto są fobie, które Blitz posiada: '''Abcellofobia '- strach przed wyjściem z toalety, 'Agrizoofobia '- strach przed dzikimi zwierzętami, 'Aichmofobia '- strach przed igłami, strzykawkami lub przedmiotami ostro zakończonymi, Teraz będzie głupie ;.; Ja to mam ;.; 'Astrofobia '- strach przed gwiazdami lub innymi kosmicznymi ciałami, np. kometami, planetami. Co do owadów, to nie jest fobia, tylko raczej wstręt. Czyścioszka Blitz nie lubi, kiedy coś jest brudne, nie je po kimś z talerza, je na swoim talerzu, i sprząta cały dom. Jeśli krzesło jest krzywo postawione, Blitz musi je poprawić. Ogólnie cały czas sprząta i nie lubi bałaganu. "Chłopczyca" Blitz kiedy była mała nie była jak inne klaczki. Nie interesowały ją lalki i sukienki. Blitz nie lubi się stroić, ani robić jej zdjęć w tych ładnych strojach, także często nie lubiła, kiedy w szkole robiono jej zdjęcia w stroju galowym i kiedy pani nauczycielka mówiła wszystkim, że muszą jutro przyjść na galowo. Także jest chłopczycą dotychczas, gra w gry i ogólnie nie lubi się stroić i nienawidzi sukien. Lecz sama rzecz, że jest chłopczycą, nie przeszkadza jej koleżankom, a niektóre z nich też są chłopczycami. Niejadek W młodości Blitz nie lubiła jeść innych potraw typu marchewek i nie jadła kanapek z szynką, lecz z samym masłem. Także bardzo przepadała za ketchupem, jak i teraz, chociaż kiedy dorosła zaczęła jeść i próbować więcej rzeczy. Chorowita Kiedy Blitz za długo siedzi przy zimnie może szybko zachorować. Często ma katar i zaczyna kaszleć, i często ma zimne ręce kopyta, a tata każe jej siedzieć obok kaloryfera i ocieplić sobie kopyta. Blitz powoli ma tego dość, ale zaczyna się robić odporniejsza ze względu na to, że dorasta. W dzieciństwie chorowała częściej. Umiejętności Śpiew Blitz bardzo lubi śpiewać, często przyjaciółki proszą ją, by coś dla nich zaśpiewała, także często udaje głos czyjejś osoby i wychodzi jej to całkiem dobrze. W młodości nie lubiła w szkole śpiewać z innymi uczniami z jej klasy, a zwłaszcza pieśni patriotyczne, bo klasa nie zachowywała się poważnie. Także kiedy jej rodzice słyszeli, jak śpiewa, mówili jej, że pięknie śpiewa, lecz ta miała inne zdanie - sądziła, że fałszuje i jak na razie przestała śpiewać, ale w dorosłości wróciła do tego. Rysowanie Zdolności plastyczne Blitz odziedziczyła po tacie. Kiedy była jeszcze malutka, prosiła tatę, by narysował jej coś fajnego, a ten posłusznie rysował klaczce rysunki a ta wieszała je na lodówkę. Jeszcze nie umiała rysować, więc często kiedy widziała, że tata coś rysował, podziwiała jego talent. Kiedy była troszeczkę starsza, zaczęła rysować i wychodziło to jej całkiem dobrze. W przedszkolu Blitz często rysowała dziwne kolorowe stworki z długimi ciałami Slendermany? i wielkimi uśmiechami, albo nie miały twarzy. Teraz rysuje postacie z bajek i gier Undertale, FNAF ;.; No, i nie zapomnijmy o pastelowych taboretach ;.; i wszyscy, którzy ją znają, podziwiają jej obrazki. Sama oceniając je mówi, że może i nie wyglądają, jakby je narysował jakiś specjalista, ale dodała, że najważniejsze jest to, że jej się podobają. W dorosłości nie ma zbytnio czasu rysować, ale kiedy ma wolne i ma wenę twórczą, rysuje ilustracje do jej książki, albo, jak w dzieciństwie, postacie z gier lub z kreskówek. Informatyka Klacz dobrze się zna na komputerze i różnych programach w nich normalnie haker no ;.;. Często przyjaciółki są pod wrażeniem, jak szybko pisze na klawiaturze, a także często na informatyce prosiły ją o pomoc w zrobieniu jakiegoś zadania. Także kiedy jej matka miała pierwsze starcie z komputerem, nie bardzo rozumiała, co i jak działa, lecz Blitz jej pokazała krok po kroku. Latanie i sport W różnych sportach Blitz nie jest zbyt dobra, a sama w dzieciństwie nie przepadała za bardzo za wychowaniem fizycznym. Uważała przedmiot za bezużyteczny a sama często chorowała, więc czasem mama pisała jej zwolnienie, albo udawała, że nie ma stroju, chociaż został spakowany. Co do latania, to z nim Blitz problemów nie ma, lata z prędkością jak każdy normalny pegaz, nie jest ani szybka, ani wolna. Literatura Blitz często jest wychwalana za bujną wyobraźnie i często pisała w swoim zeszycie jakieś historyjki. Także w młodym wieku miała dobre oceny z języka polskiego, a rodzice słyszeli często, jak Blitz czyta na głos, i przyznali, że czyta ładnie i głośno. Relacje Rodzice Mama Blitz miała najwięcej kontaktu z matką. Mogła z nią pogadać o wszystkim i nie krzyczała na nią bez powodu. Kiedy mama dowiedziała się, że jej córka jest szykanowana przez inne kucyki z jej klasy, pogadała z nauczycielką i była w furii, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała, chociaż zazwyczaj jest spokojną klaczą. Na szczęście kucyki już jej nie zaczepiają, a matka odwiedza córkę kiedy obydwie mają wolne od pracy. Tata Z tatą ma najmniejszy kontakt. Często na nią krzyczał dlatego, bo nie zjadła całego obiadu, i że za dużo siedzi na komputerze, ale tak to zawsze jest dla niej miły. Kiedy dowiedział się, że jego córka jest prześladowana przez kucyki z jej szkoły, był dość spokojny i czekał na to, jaką karę poniosą młode kuce. Na szczęście nie zaczepiają już Blitz, a tata odwiedza ją w jej domu, kiedy obydwoje mają wolne od pracy. Inni członkowie rodziny Bracia Z braćmi miała dobre kontakty, lecz z niektórymi nie dogadywała się najlepiej. Najwięcej kontaktu ma z Demon Dashem, a najmniej z Juanem. Z Blaze'm ma średnie kontakty. Bracia często pomagają jej problemach jakie ma, np. z zadaniem domowym. Kiedy była młodsza, bawiła się zabawkami razem z jej bratem, Demon Dashem, którego przezywała DD. Jeśli chodzi o wiek, to z rodzeństwa najstarszym jest Juan, później Blaze, Demon Dash,a na końcu Blitz. Jest najmłodsza z rodzeństwa. Ciocia Z ciocią ma najlepszy kontakt. Ciocia nigdy nie krzyczy na nią, nie bywa zła na nią i w pełni ją rozumie. Była na jej narodzinach i Blitz ma niektóre rzeczy po niej, np. wygląd i zdolności. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jej siostrzenica jest prześladowana, była tak samo spokojna jak ojciec. Z nią Blitz często spotyka się po pracy i rozmawiają sobie o codziennym życiu. Babcia Z babcią Blitz miała niezbyt dobry kontakt. Uważa ją za dziwną, przewrażliwioną staruszkę. Latała po całym domu sprzątała wszędzie. Także często robiła obiady jej rodzeństwu i samej Blitz. Jej ulubieńcem był Demon Dash, więc często faworyzowała go. Kiedy dziadek umarł, babcia się załamała i cała rodzina wspierała ją. Kiedy babcia i reszta rodziny dowiedziała się, że Blitz jest prześladowana, była tak samo wkurzona jak i matka Blitz. Ogólnie jest matką ojca Blitz i jej cioci. Dziadek Z dziadkiem miała dobre kontakty. Często bawiła się z nim zabawkami, a jej rodzeństwo i ona sama bardzo go uwielbiało. Po kilku dniach, kiedy Blitz miała zaledwie 6 lat, dziadek umarł, a Blitz dalej nie wie, z jakiego powodu dziadek umarł, i ustaliła, że umarł z powodów naturalnych, ze starości. Blitz razem z całą rodziną przeżywała śmierć dziadka. Halik Halik jest mężem Blitz. Poznali się w podstawówce. Z początku jej nie lubił i uległ plotkom, ale dopiero w piątej klasie zaczął darzyć do niej sympatią. Lecz w szóstej klasie dopiero zakochał się w niej, lecz ta nie wiedziała o jego uczuciach, później jednak musiał wyjechać. Dopiero po kilku latach, kiedy obydwoje dorośli, i Blitz zdobyła znaczek, Halik przyjechał do rodzinnego miasta. Wtedy zaczęli się spotykać, a nawet chodzić na randki. Później stali się małżeństwem a także później rodzicami. Gdy córka miała zaledwie 2 lata, przeprowadzili się do Canterlotu, ze względu na bezpieczeństwo i dobro córki. Star Bringer Star Bringer jest córką Blitz. Urodziła się 4 kwietnia. Kiedy miała 2 lata, przeprowadziła się z rodzicami do Canterlotu. Blitz bardzo kocha córkę, a Star Bringer kocha swoją mamę. Kiedy miała 4 lata mama uczyła ją latać. Kiedy miała zaledwie 6 lat, zaczęła chodzić do przedszkola. Jest dotychczas jedynaczką, a w swojej szkole ma grono przyjaciółek. Przyjaciele Baltie Baltie była pierwszą koleżanką Blitz w podstawówce. Były przyjaciółkami aż do końca 4 klasy, lecz po rozpoczęciu klasy 5 okazało się, że Baltie jest fałszywa i odeszła od Blitz, a sama poszła do innej dziewczyny, żeby stała się jej "koleżanką". Kiedy Blitz opuściła podstawówkę, więcej już nie spotkała Baltie w swoim życiu, chociaż raz spotkała ją w sklepie i nawet pomachała Blitz, lecz ta udawała, że tego nie widzi, i była dalej nieufna i obrażona wobec Baltie. Tamta zauważyła, że widocznie specjalnie zignorowała to, że pomachała do niej i dała sobie z Blitz spokój. Więcej się już nie widziały. Umbra Umbra była koleżanką Blitz w gimnazjum. Bardzo się lubiły i spędzały ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, ale oczywiście nie zapomniały o Miri. Także z nią chodziły w różne miejsca, lecz te były bardziej z sobą zżyte. Kiedy Blitz była przygnębiona z powodu Halika, który wyjechał, ona i Miri wspierały ją. Także kiedy nadszedł czas, by wyruszyć do liceum, każda poszła w swoją stronę. Miri w zawodówkę, a Umbra do technikum, a sama Blitz do liceum. Po tym, jak Blitz skończyła liceum, już więcej nie widziała ich na oczy. Niestety nie znalazła numeru telefonu jej starych przyjaciółek. Miri Miri jest drugą koleżanką jak poznała Blitz w gimnazjum. Lubiły się, ale troszeczkę mniej niż Umbra i Blitz razem, ale i tak ją lubiły. Kiedy Blitz była przygnębiona z powodu Halika, który wyjechał, ona i Umbra wspierały ją. Także kiedy nadszedł czas, by wyruszyć do liceum, każda poszła w swoją stronę. Miri w zawodówkę, Umbra do technikum, a Blitz do liceum. Po tym, jak Blitz skończyła liceum, już więcej nie widziała ich na oczy. Niestety nie znalazła numeru telefonu jej starych przyjaciółek. Ruby Rose =